Unconditional Inspiration
by Crazy-M.D's
Summary: I made you my INSPIRATION to inspire me, to take me to success because i believed you will but you just shattered my dreams.


**A/N**

Hey guys i am back from my exams.

This is an OS i wrote to just get a bit refresh and then start with TOF. I will update TOF today only.

this is honestly a very weird story as you may not understand or get the concept of story clearly.

I can't promise that you will enjoy it and would just say that read at your own risk.

will meet you at end.

* * *

**UNCONDITIONAL INSPIRATION**

_A group of young boys of about 14-15 years were standing outside a small book store. They were irritated to core as waiting for more than 10 minutes and now their irritation at peak so one of them said…_

_"__yaar ek toh iss book warm se main badha pareshaan hun…"_

_The other boy said while smiling teasingly… " marks bhi issi book warm ki wajah se aate hain tere.."_

_The boy glared at him angrily and answered in tough tone… "haan toh…aakhir dost hi toh dost ke kaam aata hai…"_

_The other boy gave him a "yeah" look and now both turned as found their "book warm" friend emerging from inside the book store._

_Their friend apologized with… "yaar sorry thodha late…"_

_But both glared at him so he changed his sentence as… "main toh bas keh raha tha ki chalte hain…"_

_As the three moved one of them said while winking towards other… "yaar ankit aaj ice cream day nahi hai?"_

_The other boy answered with same naughtiness… "haan hai toh.."_

_The book warm friend said while shaking his head with… "isse behtar sorry aur thank you le liya karo tum log…"_

_The boy named ANKIT said while winking towards other who had said the dialogue initially… "yaar ABHI dost hi toh doston ke kaam aate haina…kyun Raheel…"_

_Raheel returned back the wink with a smile as now both gripped their friend and took him to the ice cream wale uncle._

_The Ice cream wale uncle looked towards them and a smile came on his face as he already started to take out their favourite ones. _

_He said while handing them their fav's and as he handed ABHI his fav the boy said softly… "uncle aaj yeh nahi…aap mujhe yeh wali ice cream dedein.." he said pointing towards the other one with his finger. The ice cream wale uncle looked at the boy and simply shook his head while an understanding smile came on his face as he took out the specific ice cream and gave it to the boy with… "yeh lo beta…aaj yeh try karo…tumhe pasand aayegi…"_

_ABHI hesitated but the old man said… "acha abh teen ice cream ke hua 30 rupees…"_

_ABHI looked towards the old man and after checking the price over his ice cream handed the old man his money with a soft and low "thank you". The old man nodded with smile and the three boys silently went away talking and teasing. _

_The old man whispered as he saw the boy leaving… "abh toh main tak isse pehchaan gaya hun…par yeh dono nahi pehchane...uhff…(with smile) dosti haihi itni ajeeb cheez…"_

_The two boys who had noticed the whole gathering said as they left towards their home at a turn road… "tum humse mana kar sakte the ABHI…"_

_The Boy simply said… "Ankit main toh abh bhi tumhe mujhe ABHI bulane se mana kar raha hun…"_

_Raheel said seriously… "magar Abhijeet agar paise…"_

_ABHI left the place with… "kal milte hain yaar…BYE…"_

_He left the place in hurry while the two looked at him first and then at each one with smiles and too left the place. They both knew him too well to interrupt him regarding purchasing ice creams as he was a boy of dignity and if they had stopped he would have become much embarrassed and shameful regarding not be able to fulfil their wishes. Though everyone regarded him as practical but they knew that this boy besides being practical was a lot more something which the world would never identify._

_The boy named Abhijeet headed towards his home silently observing his surrounding as was his regular habit. He really thanked the ice cream wale uncle so much as he had no money today to buy his FAV too but the man saved him clearly as giving him sooth, happiness and most importantly satisfaction of being able to fulfil his friends wishes within a small dhamaka of his FAV._

_He turned a lane and now heading towards his home when heard a few people talking..._

_"__Inspector Pradyuman sachme desh ke ek bahot kaabil officer hain…"_

_"__bilkul sahi kaha aapne…kuch hi waqt mein unhone sach apni bahadoori se sabka dil jeet liya hai…"_

_"__woh one of the best police officers hain…"_

_A proud look coming over boy's face after seeing the photograph over newspaper and hearing their comments told anyone that the boy sharing any relation with this person._

_The boy headed further in the lane towards his home._

**_NEXT DAY_**

_The same boy named abhijeet entered the school premises during early morning and straightly headed towards his Favourite place namely SHOOTING RANGE._

_Not exactly a shooting range but yes enough for these slightly adults to practice and perform their art because shooting is an art of learning, handling and focusing mainly._

_The boy set his targets on his own and after picking up the only fake GUN they used in these premises after full permission from school authorities and police in charges, the boy began his practice unaware of the presence of a man he felt too proud of._

_At one point as the shot of boy again missed its target the man from shadows came forward and holding the boys hand firmly from bottom of gun support instructed…_

_"__aise rakho isse…(the boy did it still focused) haan…niche se support do taaki jerk ki wajah se position na change ho..(the boy's muscles straightened as the man now removed his hands and stepped back) good…now…(keenly looking towards boy) SHOOT!"_

_The boy pulled the TRIGGER and the rubber bullet sped off hitting the target precisely._

_A small smile lit up on the boy's face which conveyed that it was not for the first time boy had hit the target, but the first time he felt good doing so. His expressions were well managed and really astonished that man who was expecting broad smiles and an enthusiastic thank you._

_The young boy turned towards the man and really shocked seeing him. His muscles straightened much, his back became stiffer, his expressions were of proud and shock. The man seeing the well managed expressions smiled softly as realized that the boy indeed was aware who he was._

_The boy did a smart salute with… "Sir..."_

_The man said to the boy patting his back… "you can do better…but good my boy…(softly) naam kya hai tumhara?"_

_The boy replied with same proudness that never left his eyes… "ABHIJEET..." _

_The man really surprised and rather feeling good as when first time he talked to the school authorities they had already said with much confidence…_

_"__don't worry sir…you'll not be disappointed, iss area se kya hum aapko puri state mein keh sakte hain ki usse behtar shooter nahi milega aapko..." _

_The proudness in that tone had made him smile as he smelled over confidence but now he knew they were just confident as the boy indeed was talented. In fact today he was here to meet this boy only for whom he had heard so much of from all teachers, rather hearing a special comment too…_

_"__sir he is very silent and composed…you can ever judge him or his actions rather what he is thinking or feeling too..." _

_The man this time forwarded his hand offering the boy with a big opportunity while saying…_

_"__Cid Pradyuman…"_

_ABHIJEET shook his hands and the firmness in them told Pradyuman that the boy indeed be a strong young man. Abhijeet's words focused him more…_

_" __I am aware of you sir…Thank you so much…"_

_"__thank you for what young man?" _

_" __for being my inspiration sir…"_

_The man was indeed taken a back as the answer was such strong, firm and with proudness. Though many people admired him, became inspired from him, especially those who wanted to join forces as he did, but he had never in his life met such a strong headed boy who said and framed his words so firmly._

_Pradyuman said to him softly now… "what do you want to become boy?"_

_The boy replied with proudness… " your second in command…"_

_Pradyuman smiled as he every time discovered a new answer and now managed to control his shocks. He patted the young boy and said while pointing towards the target board…_

_"__you need to practice and learn more…(while looking towards the boy whose focus still be that target board) there is a state level shooting competition organized by police academy…main chahta hun tum ussme bhaag zaroor lo...you'll be offered scholarship and I'll be there too…main kuch bachon ko train karunga…meri choice ke…"_

_Before the boy could reply with his shining black eyes and firm tone, The shooting range door creaked open and another boy entered inside with his bag saying…_

_"__sorry abhijeet aaj phir late hogaya yaar main…"_

_Abhijeet saw him and said… "raheel dekho kaun…_

_But raheel had already seen the person and now coming ahead he shook his hands with the person with smile… "good morning Uncle…aap yahan?"_

_Abhijeet's expressions turned confused as he whispered… "uncle?"_

_Pradyuman heard the whisper from the young boy and said to RAHEEL in proud tone… "Good morning Raheel…jee main yahan..and I must say I am glad because your friend here (pointing towards abhijeet) is a talented shooter…"_

_Raheel smiled broadly and in proud tone.. "not just talented Uncle…he is one of the best…"_

_Pradyuman patted his back and said while looking towards Abhijeet… "we will see that…"_

_He said to both the boys now… "boys I need to leave now…aap dono practice karein and we'll meet after 3 days right?"_

_Raheel enthusiastically… "right uncle…"_

_Pradyuman left the place while RAHEEL turned to abhijeet and said while taking the gun in his hands… "tujhe kya hua haan…"_

_Abhijeet looked towards him and asked… "raheel kya SIR tumhare uncle hain?"_

_Raheel nodded slightly with… "yaar bas kehelo ki dad jaante hain uncle ko kyunki woh abhi abhi chair per bethe hain aur uncle CID ka hissa bane hain…aate hain aaj kal uncle ghar bahot…tujhe kya hua hai…"_

_Abhijeet shook his head in no with now trying to divert his friend's mind as he never told his friends that he had Senior Inspector PRADYUMAN as his inspiration. He said with naugty smile… "tere dad pehle kahan bethte the haan?"_

_Raheel asked confused… "kya?"_

_Abhijeet while picking up the gun in his strong palms… "tune hi toh kaha tha ki tere dad abhi abhi chair per baithe…"_

_Raheel hit him hardly with… "hogaya?"_

_While abhijeet now laughing which easily diverted Raheel's mind to hit his friend or rather think of new ways to tease him._

_3 Days LATER_

_It was quite a big event as first time in state, Police academy organizing such a competition for young minds and talents interested in forces. The main events were mainly of sports and some other mental ability events were organized too. Swimming, relay races, 400 m races, shooting, high jumps, chess, quizes etc were some of them to judge children on both their mental as well as physical levels. _

_So many schools, private organizations, rather some orphanages were called too. _

_The whole area was soberly decorated where required though mostly a natural environment was maintained._

_Abhijeet reached the place on exact time along with his friend raheel whom he had to wake up early in the morning and pester him to get ready, do hurry etc so that both can reach on time to the venue. Both entering inside while talking with raheel continuously saying in irritation…_

_"__dekh yaar ABHI koi nahi aaya hai…tune itni jaldi ki na subah mera sara plan kharab kar diya…yaar adha ghanta aur hi sone deta…"_

_Abhijeet shaking his head… "dekh sabh khaali hai…ek baar practice kar lete hain…dekh lete haina sabh kuch…yeh toh acha hai hum jaldi aagaye…"_

_Raheel shaking his head moved forward with ABHIJEET. Though both of them would be called as school students but after taking permission from school abhijeet coming early to see the place._

_He moved forward and checking things, air rifles, fake guns, head sets, gloves etc. while raheel just roaming around seeing so many other things._

_Abhijeet picked up a gun and pointed it towards the target board when realized someone standing behind so turned with… "I am sorry main bas…"_

_He stopped seeing Pradyuman sir standing there and immediately saluted him with an apology… "I am sorry sir..main bas…"_

_Pradyuman moved forward towards him, his eyes and face much soft… "abhijeet maine tumse kuch kaha?"_

_Abhijeet just turned his head down with… "but I think I am wrong sir…"_

_Pradyuman smiled and said after few minutes after looking at this young boy for long… "tumhe yaad hai tumne mujhse kaha tha ki main tumhari inspiration hoon?"_

_Abhijeet said proudly… "jee maine sirf kaha hi nahi tha…main manta bhi hun…"_

_Pradyuman softly… "abhijeet agar kabhi tumhari inspiration kuch galat karde toh kya woh tumhari inspiration nahi rahegi?"_

_Abhijeet looked up towards him and said after sometime in strong tone… "sir maine aapko apni inspiration issiliye banaya hai kyunki main jaanta hun aap joh bhi karenge soch samajh kar karenge….aur sir galti toh hum sabh se hoti hi haina…"_

_Pradyuman… "aur agar galti jaan bujhkar kar ki jaaye toh?"_

_Abhijeet strongly… "toh sir main aapki achi baton se inspiration pasand karunga aur aapki galtiyon se seekhna…"_

_Pradyuman smiled proudly over this young man and said while patting his back… "All the best Abhijeet…all the best."_

_Pradyuman left after that. Abhijeet still cant the head or tail behind this conversation as he found it intentional from his sir's side but completely unintentional from his own._

_After few hours the competitions started with boys putting up their best on showcase as having big dreams, memories and hopes too._

_Abhijeet on behalf of his school participated in quizzes, chess and shooting competition. Raheel be there for all the same competitions too. _

_Abhijeet and Raheel while coming out from quizzes section while laughing as came at a good position but can't win it though feeling refreshed. _

_Abhijeet spotted a small boy not that small, may be just 2-3 years younger than abhijeet. Abhijeet's eyes focused him as the boy be in tears at that time while looking at something, abhijeet's focus be not that thing but the shinning big eyes of that boy which were looking so pure and innocent with shimmering tears inside them. Abhijeet moved forward towards him and pat on his back with… "excuse me?"_

_The little boy turned towards him and said while wiping his tears softly from his eyes.. "jee bhaiya?"_

_The little boy didn't knew what the other boy age be but obviously the boy looked big from him so he used that term._

_Abhijeet asked him softly… "aap ro kyun rahein hain?"_

_The boy must be of around 12-13 years as had good built and little good height too. But the way his eyes had tears told abhijeet a different story. _

_The boy answered while turning back… "kuch nahi bhaiya…I am sorry main…"_

_Abhijeet coming forward and saw a small globe shaped bowl filled with water inside which a golden fish was present which was lying dead in the bottom. Abhijeet tapped the glass jar but the fish doesn't responded so abhijeet said to the young boy…_

_"__dekho yeh toh marr…_

_The boy looked at him with so much pain in his eyes that abhijeet stopped completely. After few minutes seeing the boy focus again be small fish he asked… "aapka naam kya hai?"_

_The boy answered softly…. "daya…"_

_Abhijeet asked in much soft tone now… "aur fish ka?"_

_The boy answered again… "shiney…"_

_Abhijeet smiled and now asked again after feeling the smoothness of the boy… "kya hua aapki choti machli ko…"_

_Daya's shimmering eyes turned towards abhijeet and his soft words answered… " shiney is my inspiration…ussne apni swimming ki power mujhe dedi…"_

_Abhijeet really shocked. Parents, stars, police officers rather say the species named HOMO SAPIENS be the inspiration of different people but it's first time for him that he saw a boy with his inspiration as a fish._

_Abhijeet was stunned, he didn't knew what he said rather how he reacted but heard again…._

_"__I won the swimming competition…(abhijeet looked at him) kyunki shiney ne mujhe jita diya…"_

_abhijeet wanted to ask something but raheel called him loudly as it was their shooting competition next…. "ABHIJEET…yaar aajao it's time…"_

_Abhijeet looked towards daya and left the place towards his life destination._

_The competition started. There were so many boys from different schools, looking trained, confident, nervous, hopeful etc. Abhijeet raheel ad other oys from there school were competing together. Only one boy from each school was to be selected, there were other boys too from abhijeet's school taking part in this shooting. _

_The competition started. They had to take 10 shots each and then based on accuracy and technique they would be selected. Senior Inspector Pradyuman and were the judges and both of their consent would matter over a decision they take._

_Abhijeet's 8 shots hit the target accurately while 2 were close. Raheel's 7 shots hit the target while other 3 were very close. Others from their school were not close to them as they were already aware as a fact._

_The decision seemed clear but they had to wait for judges to decide as they would decide based on everything from technique to confidence to previous records etc._

_Raheel already congratulating abhijeet after both coming to take some snacks… "yaar Abhijeet tera toh pakka hogaya hai yaar…"_

_Abhijeet softly… "nahi raheel dekhte hain…" though he too was much confident but obviously he was not being over confident._

_The result declaration time came._

_It was Senior Inspector PRADYUMAN announcing the results._

_Abhijeet's eyes were focused on him while raheel be chilled as he knew his friend getting his opportunity. _

_Pradyuman started… "It was really Tough for us to choose any one from these extreme talented young boys. They all are so good. Sabh logon ne bahot acha perform kiya hai aaj but hum log har school me se sirf ek ko hi chun sakte hain…but I want to tell everyone (he glanced towards abhijeet slightly) whatever the result may be but you were the BEST…"_

_After that he started with the results. The boys selected came forward with broadened chests and smiles. As Abhijeet's school turn came, raheel and even others looked towards him. Abhijeet feeling extreme embarrassment and fear too as he saw something in his inspiration's eyes….a guilt._

_The man who was the focus of those hopeful black eyes announced… "RAHEEL is selected from…"_

_Raheel shockingly looked towards them. Pradyuman's focus already be that boy standing close to raheel whose eyes for a moment turned completely painful and then blank. Pradyuman averted his gaze after mouthing a soft sorry to the boy._

_Raheel looked towards Abhijeet with guilt and apology in his eyes, abhijeet said to him with a broad smile on his face as he knew his friend's happiness be of much importance to him too…_

_"__yaar raheel jaa…"_

_"__abhijeet…"_

_"__GO…" abhijeet pushed him. Raheel stumbled to stage and came forward to hand him a medal as the hesitant claps sounded._

_Raheel whispered to his dad… "aapne sahi nahi kiya dad…you have lost me forever…"_

_The ceremony ended with congratulations and pats. Abhijeet stepped back and trying to go away when heard that voice… "ABHIJEET…."_

_He could never disrespect that voice so turned. The owner of the voice came forward and said… "Abhijeet I am sorry lekin…_

_Abhijeet firmly… "may be main deserve nahi karta tha…aap kyun mujhse sorry…"_

_The man said patting the boy's back as he would never be able to face this boy again… "kyunki tumhari technique galat thi…"_

_Abhijeet stood still after that remembering that he used that exact technique which his inspiration had taught him too, a single tear slipped from his eyes. Two soft palms gripped his palm in that moment with asking tone…._

_"__abh aap ro rahein hain?"_

_Abhijeet turned hearing the strong soft voice… "nahi daya main…aap yahan kaise?"_

_Daya asked again… "kya hua aapko?"_

_Abhijeet trying to divert that mind from his problems… "kuch nahi yaar main…"_

_Daya.. "yaar keheke jhooth bol rahein hain…"_

_Abhijeet looked at him for few minutes and answered… "meri inspiration ne bhi mujhe dhoka dediya…"_

_Daya looked at him and said in teasing tone… "uss samaye toh mujhe laga tha aap badhe hi samajhdaar hain…"_

_Abhijeet looked at him in shock and asked… "phir abh kya…"_

_Daya softly… "inspiration sirf sikhati hi nahi hai Bhaiya…jeena bhi sikhati hai…himmat deti hai…ek rah deti hai…meri shiney ne mujhe raha di ki main khul ke tairun, main taira aur jeet bhi gaya…magar phir ussne mujhe yeh bhi sikhaya ki zindagi mein aapko har cheez nahi milti…kyunki maire parents nahi joh mujhe praise kar sakein…(abhijeet really shocked)..kitni achi haina bhaiya woh?"_

_Abhijeet said nodding… "bilkul…aapki tarah..(daya smiled purely) abhijeet again, lekin meri inspiration ne toh aaj mujhe harwa diya…"_

_Daya softly… "harwaya nahi haarna seekha diya…kyunki haarne wale ki jeet hoti hai…abh aap dekhein aapko gussa haina unn par? (abhijeet nodded with down head) abh aap uss gusse ke karan abh woh karke dikhayega jisske kaabil aapko unhone samjha nahi…haina? Phir hogayi na jeet…haar ko Kabul karna bhi aagya aur dekhein aapki inspiration ne aapko chote mukaam per nahi ek badhe mukaam per jeetna sikha diya…"_

_Abhijeet didn't knew what he said to this boy. He was feeling good, yes angry as he knew he deserved it but somewhere now he realized that from that moment he had been just thinking to prove himself more better…the best._

Acp sir and Salunkhe were talking over coffee as acp sir gripping a small pic in his hands which he recently found.

Salunkhe said harshly… "mujhe toh uss waqt per bhi tumhar itna gussa aaya tha na ki bas…"

Acp sir answered in dreamy tone… "mujhe kabhi mehsoos hi nahi hua yaar ki yeh abhijeet wahi abhijeet hai jisse maine itne saalon pehle dhoka diya tha…"

Salunkhe said softly… "yaar tumhari bhi toh majboori…"

Acp sir said sadly.. "haan yaar majboori thi…aur usski aankhen bhi pata hai kitne dard mein aagyi thi lekin ussne kuch bhi nahi kaha…"

Salunkhe smilingly… "abhi bhi waise hi hai…"

Acp sir softly smiling while spreading his hand over a pic he found from abhijeet's old house which they recently opened, he still had not shown this to abhijeet, a small whisper came over his lips… "tum abh bhi mujhe hi apni inspiration maante ho beta…aur main sach bahot khush hoon…bahot…"

Salunkhe looked at his buddy seeing his soft smile and shinning eyes. His buddy he always knew had had this guilt of ruining a boy's carrier completely over his silly job but after knowing this the weight that had lifted up from his buddy's shoulders after getting that the boy became one of the best CID officers and still pursuing his that dream as Second in command of CID Mumbai working Under his INSPIRATION as ACP pradyuman.

Salunkhe now knew that INSPIRATIONS as one sitting in his front are always UNCONDITIONAL as they had no boundaries of knowledge, age, gender, sex, rather living, non living or animals too. They had no barriers as FAKE, DHOKA and EGO as if someone INSPIRES you, that person will always inspire you whether he be positive or in a negative role in your life but you will always be inspired.

* * *

**A/N**

so did you liked it guys?

or just got confused as to what was happening? hehehee...

anyways just read and review please. it really means allot to me you all know that, try and review even if small words or sentences, praise or criticism everything is welcome.

DREAMLYGIRL-  di i will surely try to fulfill your request on your birthday. Matlab almost pakka... ;)

Khushi Di -  di i am writing your requested OS but i am stuck with it. Can i write something on Senior inspector Abhijeet episode rather the one you mentioned as i can't really show much concern in that one. please tell me.

Will meet you all today again in TOF guys.

take care

dreamfanatic


End file.
